Silenced Forever
by WIERD101
Summary: This is set in Frotbite after they get out from being kidnapped.   When they find Rose she can't speak, what's wrong with her? Is she lying? Will she ever speak again? Read to find out! Woop Woop! Rated M because I don't know!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story, obviously. I'm going to try to promise myself not to write a new story again...starting from now!**

**Hehe! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Silenced Forever

Chapter 1:

I sat there looking at Mason's body lying lifeless on the ground and cried silent tears. I missed him already. I was an idiot.

I heard the door open and I jumped up instantly with the sword in my hand. I held the sword protectively in front of Mason and looked to see who it was that had entered through the door. I seen figures and figures and more figures.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, I tried again and nothing, I kept trying and no sound came out, just the sound of a croak and nothing. I looked towards the figures. I wanted to scream but I didn't. I gave them the death glare instead. "Rose?" I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

I opened my mouth ready to demand how this person knew my name and nothing came out, just a little croak. I felt tears fall. "Roza?" I recognised that voice as Dimitri's and I looked up and met the eyes of Dimitri and Mia.

"Oh no," Mia said. "This can't be happening," she groaned out.

I looked at her questioningly along with other people. "Look at her," Mia said pointing to me, "she can't talk, she lost her voice," Mia said. "The same thing happened to my mother, I had to learn sign language."

I heard Dimitri sigh. I wanted to tell her that she was wrong and I could speak but I just couldn't, I couldn't find my voice and I was confused. "Rose drop the sword," Dimitri said. I dropped the sword not even remember holding it and it fell on my foot and cut the hell out of it. I tried to scream but no sound came and I grabbed my foot and sucked on my toe that got cut. Dimitri looked at me weirdly. Dimitri came over to me.

"Belikov go take care of her," I heard Alberta say. I didn't want to move.

I shook my head. Dimitri tried taking my arm but I pointed at Mason and tried explaining to him that I had to stay with Mason to keep him safe but no sound came out of my throat. "Rose it'll be okay," Dimitri said. "Mason will be okay, you did all you could do to save him," he said.

Dimitri took hold of my arm and pulled me outside and onto the aeroplane. I looked out of the plane window and leaned my head on the cool grass. Everything was so confusing, I wanted to scream but couldn't. I looked at Dimitri and frowned. Dimitri chuckled. "I know you're confused Roza," he said chuckling. I pushed him with a smirk on my face and he laughed again. He looked at me more seriously now. "I've got to go now, but I'll be back," he said.

I nodded. Dimitri stood up and walked out of the plane and then I looked back out the window, I felt tears trickling down my cheeks and I soo badly wanted to sob so I started to pretend that I could hear myself sob and everyone for miles could hear me howling in a terrifyingly loud sob. It could have been minutes, seconds, hours or what later and I felt a blanket get put over me and I felt the seat next to me sink down from someone's weight. I looked over to see the small little Mia, she smiled at me.

She handed me a note pad and pen. "To write what you want to say," she said. I seen that it was pink and had pretty flowers all over it and even had my name on the front. I grinned at it and gave her a hug meaning thank you. She smiled back at me. "Glad you like it," she said.

I flipped it open to the first page and seen that it had a little tiny picture of a vine in going down the page on the side where there were no writing lines. The vine was a really light green and really pretty. I scribbled on the page to see the pen ink was pink too and I grinned. I put the pen to the paper. _Why am I so cold? _I wrote and handed her the notebook so she could see.

"It's the shock Rose, it'll wear off," she said.

She handed me the notebook back again.

_What happened to your mother? How did she become 'silent'? =D _I asked her adding the smiling face on the end because I thought it was funny the silent part. I handed her the notebook and she smiled sadly.

"We don't know, she got into an accident and she couldn't talk any more we got her to see a counsellor and doctor and the doctor said she might be able to talk one day but they didn't know, he said 'she may never be able to talk again or it could be a couple of months, weeks, days, hours or even years' but she never had talked ever since," Mia said. I felt bad for her and she handed me back the notebook.

_Oh, I'm sorry. =( that's sad! _I handed it back to her.

"Yeah we kinda got used to it for a while," she said and smiled at me. I smiled back. She handed me the notebook back again. I smiled at her. She looked up and I looked back out the window. "I'm going to go see if Eddie and Christian are alright now," Mia said. I looked up at her and she went to walk away as I tried to hand her the paper but she didn't notice. I frowned and tapped her on her back and she turned and looked at me with a smile. I tried handing her back the pen and notebook. She shook her head and held up her hands. "No that's for you to keep," she said smiling at me. I smiled back at her and hugged her again. She laughed and walked away. She looked back at me as I seen Dimitri come back into the plane. "Guardian Belikov has arrived," she said in a real formal voice and I laughed, but no sound came. She laughed along too.

Dimitri was smiling and he came and brushed past Mia who went up the front and sat down and he took Mia's place.

_Do you like my new notebook and pen? _I asked and handed him the notebook and he read it and laughed. He flipped to the front and looked at the cover.

"Not my type but it's alright," he said laughing. I smiled back at him. He handed me back the notebook.

_That's right you prefer Western stuff_. I wrote and handed it back to him and he laughed and handed it back to me.

"Of coarse I'm the Western freak, huh?" he asked me and I nodded my head while grinning.

_Yep, of coarse you are. _I wrote down and handed him back the notebook and he read it and laughed.

"Thanks," he said laughing. He handed me back my notebook and I looked out the window and all I could see was Mason's face before he died and I felt tears prick my eyes and so I shut them and seen the blackness and soon fell to sleep feeling very tired.

* * *

**What do you think so far? Do you like it? Should I continue?**

**Well I'm gonna continue! Woop Woop!**


	2. Chapter 2

This is chatpter 2! Hope you enjoy!

**=D**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything except the plot, I own that, at least!**

* * *

Silenced Forever

Chapter 2:

_I walked around the corner with Mason, Eddie, Christian and Mia following. Mason and Mia were holding onto Christian and Eddie. "Scout with me," I whispered to Mason and he handed Eddie over to Mia to hold and quickly tiptoed behind me and we looked around for the two Strigoi or any threats. When it was in the clear Mason quickly got Eddie again. "If anything happens Mason you have to run to the door and into the light with the others," I told him._

"_No," he said firmly. _

"_You have to," I said back to him, sounding a lot like my mother._

"_Fine," he said,_

_I turned back to see Isiah smiling menacingly at me. "I didn't say you could leave," he said._

_I turned back to him and felt my eyes widen and he smirked at me. I heard the door slam shut and he turned just in time to see Mason running out the door. "No," he screamed and lunged toward the door and landed in the light and he screamed in agony as the light singed his skin. He turned back to me and started walking towards me. "Your going to die," he said slowly. "You're going to pay for this and I'm going to drink your blood, bloodwhore, and it won't be nice," he said and after about what felt like ten minutes of talking he was finally done and I seen Mason come in through the door. _

"_Put her down," he said and pointed a gun at Isiah. Isiah threw me to the ground hard and I felt a crack on my skull. It hurt like a bitch. Isiah turned and faced Mason. _

"_Try and kill me," Isiah said and laughed. Mason pulled back the trigger until all the bullets were gone and had went into Isiah's chest and he still didn't even flinch. Mason threw the gun to the floor and ran towards Isiah and when Mason got closer to Isiah, Isiah reached out with his arms and snapped Mason's neck. Mason fell to the floor limply. I screamed. _

I opened my eyes and woke up with my mouth open, trying to scream, and I was thrashing in the chair. Dimitri was looking at me worriedly. "Are you alright?" he asked and I shook my head. "Do you want to ta-I mean write about it?" he asked me. I shook my head. I realised I had my head on Dimitri's shoulder and his duster was wrapped around me like a blanket. I felt hot tears fall and splash down onto my cheeks and then fall down my face making this wet line of water going down my face. I felt Dimitri wrap his arms around me and hug me. "It'll be alright Roza," he said softly. I looked out to the window and seen that the curtain had been pulled back and nearly everyone on the plane was asleep. It seemed like we were flying.

I looked up at Dimitri and he held me to him and I wrapped my arms around him as well and he ran his fingers through my hair gently and comfortingly.

After I calmed down I pulled back and wiped my eyes and looked at Dimitri. I felt my stomach growl and I was really hungry. I pointed to my stomach and he looked at me confusedly. I grabbed my notebook and pen and opened it to a fresh page. _I'm hungry. _I wrote down and handed it to him and he read it and smiled to himself.

"I'll go see if they have anything for you to eat," he said and stood up and walked off towards the back of the jet.

Moments later he came back with some bacon, egg and onion in a sandwich and handed it to me on a plate. I took it and immediately dug in and when I finished eating I was really full. Dimitri took the plate and took it back up to where he got the food from and came back with a glass of water and I sculled it down and he took it back again and he took it back to where he got it from.

Dimitri came back and sat back down and I rested my head against his shoulder and went to sleep.

I felt someone shake my shoulder. "Roza we're back now, you have to get up now," Dimitri said and I slowly opened my eyes and seen him in front of me and he helped me stand up and I seen my mother looking at me with a sadness in her eyes. I quickly broke away from Dimitri and skipped up to mom and held her hand and she laughed. I smiled at her. "Did you want your book Rose?" Dimitri asked holding it up and I quickly ran back and got it and then ran back to mom and held her hand. I poked my tongue out at Dimitri and he scowled at me. I laughed but no sound came out and that made Dimitri laugh and I grabbed the closest thing and threw it at him, the closest thing happened to be a coffee in a cup. Dimitri quickly ducked and chuckled. Mom gave me a stern look and I grinned at her and let go of her hand and skipped up to Mia who was at the exit of the plane and I quickly linked my arm through hers and she laughed and we exited the plane together. I looked around and seen everyone from the Academy looking up at us with wide eyes. Christian came off looking every tired and then Eddie came off looking very drunk and I laughed but no sound came out. I looked to see Dimitri holding my pen up and I ran back to him and grabbed my pen and poked my tongue out at him. I realised I still had his duster on and gave it back to him. I looked at what I was wearing. Torn, dirty jeans and a white T-shirt that was now red from bloodstains and muddy. My jeans had holes in them and they were all muddy and they also didn't look very blue any more. I seen Lissa looking at me. All the other Guardians came off the jet, but no Mason. Lissa seen that to and she gasped and then screamed in pure horror.

"Oh my god! Mason died?" she screamed out. I looked at her and nodded.

Alberta tried getting everyone to go away while they take Mason's dead body to the morgue. Eew. "Belikov can you go with Miss Hathaway and some other Guardians and get them all checked out?" Alberta asked and Dimitri nodded. "Especially Rose."

Dimitri looked at me and I seen his Guardian mask go back on and I scowled at him as he led us away with my mom to go to the clinic. I seen that Lissa was waiting behind the corner of the building coming up, waiting, to bombard me with questions, through the bond. I looked at Dimitri and shook my head. I pointed to the building and he looked at it confusedly. I opened up my notebook and took the lid off my pen. Everyone had stopped and Mia came to look over my shoulder.

_Lissa is waiting behind the corner of the building coming up and waiting to bombard me with questions. _I wrote and Dimitri looked at it and nodded.

I started walking again and so did everyone else. Dimitri was holding my arm, making sure I wouldn't run away. We walked up to the building and Lissa ran out and looked at me.

"Gosh, Rose are you alright? What happened? Did you kill the Strigoi with Mason? Or on your own? How did you get captured? We had heard that humans had captured you guys, is it true? Are you alright? You look terrible. Why aren't you shutting me up as always?" she asked what felt like a thousand questions and at the last I almost cried.

"I'm sorry Princess, Rose really has to go to the infirmary now," Dimitri said.

"She'll talk to you later," mom lied.

_Really, I'd have to write to her later, _I thought to myself.

"Oh Okay, I'm coming," Lissa said. Lissa looked at all of us when we started walking again. "Shit. Eddie, Christian and Rose you all look like shit," she said. I smiled and nodded. Lissa seemed suspicious that I wasn't talking. "Why aren't you talking?" she asked to me. I shook my head. Lissa sighed, exasperatedly.

We entered the clinic and we seen Dr. Olendzki there because she wanted to work. When Dr. Olendzki seen us she gasped and ran over to all of us. "What happened to Rose?" she asked Dimitri and mom.

"She can't talk," Dimitri said. "We found her and she couldn't talk, not one word," he said.

Dr. Olendzki frowned. Other doctors came and started taking the others away for examination. "We're going to have to run a few tests," she said. She started leading me away into a room and Dimitri followed along with Lissa. Dr. Olendzki looked back to Lissa. "Sorry Lissa, you have to stay here, I'm afraid," she said and then Lissa sat down in the closest chair.

"But she's my friend and I have to look after her," Lissa said. I gave a reassuring smile at her and she smiled sadly back. "No wonder she couldn't answer me, she can't even talk," I hear Lissa murmur to herself as I walked away. I frowned and Dimitri seemed to notice.

I walked into a room and Dr. Olendzki sat me down and ran what fekt like a thousand tests and then told me to sleep in the bed and so I laid back down on the bed and curled up onto my side and looked at Dimitri and smiled and then I heard the door open and Lissa came in and sat down next to me and Dimitri and smiled at me and grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm here for you Rose," she said.

I loved Lissa, she was my best friend and I was there for her and now she going to be here for me. I loved her like a sister.

* * *

**Woop Woop! That was chapter 2! Did you like it? Should I continue?**

**Woop Woop!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody, sorry I haven't UD in a while, my laptop had been cracking the shits with me and it still is... ...So I decided to go on my sisters laptop and I barely get it as it is so I haven't been really able to UD and for that I am sorry. Also I have been sick lately so I haven't been really able to UD because I have been having fainting spells and fevers and all that for the past cople of days and today I was like 'I miss fan fiction :( ' so I decided to UD and all that so yea**

**This is my new chapter and I hope you like it... ... ...oooh btw Rehab by Rhianna is the best song ever in my books, I have it stuck in my head and I keep playing it over and over again without getting sick of it :O it's unbelievable, serisouly**

* * *

Silenced Forever

Chapter 3:

After Lissa and Dimitri left I started to get really lonely while sitting in the hospital bed at the Ski Resort. Dimitri had to go for his shift and Lissa had to go because she had to meet up with Christian for this Royale Dinner thing that the Queen was hosting herself and Lissa had been invited and one other friend and because Christian didn't get an invite, she invited him. Honestly, I think she's trying to get on the Queen's bad side by inviting him because the Queen wouldve invited him herself if she wanted him there, Tasha didn't get an invite either but unlike Christian she isn't going with a friend, she's sneaking in. I watched as the nurses were walking by my door and I counted each time one went past, and so far I had only had three in the past hour, I was guessing it wasn't really busy for them, it was a lot more busier at Saint Vladamirs and I wasn't in the Clinic all the time, Dr Olendzki was real busy with all the people I had put in Coma's when I got bored and when I got pissed off with them, oh and when I get drunk apparently I can be very violent at times.  
I heard and felt my stomach growl and I reached up and grabbed the buzzer to call in a nurse and I pressed the button and then a minute later Dr Olendzki came in.

"What can I get for you Rose?" she asked politely. I grabbed my notebook _You could get me out of here _I wrote and then showed her and she laughed. "Rose you have to wait until tomorrow," she said kindly. I turned the notebook back to me C_an you get me seven chocolate glazed doughnuts. A chicken, lettuce and tomato sandwhich. Oh, and some coffee, I get hyperactive on that shit _I wrote and showed her and she laughed and nodded. "Oky Rose, I'll be back soon, and you eat a lot by the way," she said and I smiled at her while internally laughing. 'I know' I wrote and showed her and she shook her head while laughing and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later I heard the door open and then close and then Dr Olendzki put the tray of food down in front of me and then left and I immediately dug in. I was too focused on my food to notice when the door opened and I heard someone laugh and I looked up to see... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

**Ooooh it's me again and Oh My I wonder who it is? It's a mistery! :P heheh well your going to have to find out in the next chapter so tune in for some more Forever Silenced next! hehehe I've always wanted to do that, so I had to hehehe LOL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I'm sooo sorry I haven't been UD lately and I'll tell you something I missed Fan Fiction soo much, even more than my boyfriend, so that's really bad hehehe poor him but anyway...here's another Chapter FOR YOU guys and girls! LOVE YOU'S AND MAINLY FANFICTION! WOOP WOOP**

**LOVE,**

**WIERD101**

* * *

Forever Silenced

Chapter 4:

I looked up to see Christian laughing his head off. "You are such a pig!" he said in between fits of laughter. I finished my mouthful and then scowled at him and he looked at me shocked. "What no witty comeback?" he asked. I glared at him and grabbed my notebook and pen. 'Ha ha ha soo funny *add sarcasm and you'll be fine Christian* and aren't you supposed to be with Lissa?' I wrote and showed him while giving him a questioning look. "Uhm Rose why the hell aren't you talking?" he demanded "And yes I was, the Royale thing is over now," he said. I heard the door open and a dramatic sigh come from the door.

"Christian! I thought I told you not to come here!" Lissa yelled at him. "Go to your room now!" she screamed at him and he looked at him ashamed. "Did you not hear me properly? I said go to your room!" Lissa yelled at him like she was his mother and I laughed internally and Christian shot me a look and stormed out of there. Lissa pointed at him. "I will talk to you late about this," she said in a hard voice and I had to bite back slient laughter. Lissa turned to me. "Don't. Laugh," she warned with a smile on her face. I looked over to where Christian was exiting and he looked back over to me with a glare and I poked my tongue out at him and he stormed off. Lissa laughed. "You are such a stirrer," she said in a lighter tone of voice. I grabbed my pen and notebook 'I know' I wrote and showed her and she laughed. "So I managed to convince Dr Olendzki to let you out now, but I have to be with you twenty-four-seven and that includes showers," she said laughing. I laughed silently along with her. I missed being able to talk and laugh, already. "I got Mia and Dimitri to come," she said, "They're gonna help with looking after you and keeping you ocupied," she said smiling. I smiled and nodded.

I heard the door open and Dr Olendzki came in and smiled at me. "Hello again Rose, we really need to get you out of all that if you're gonna leave us," she said smiling. "But you have to come back every day for a check up," she warned and I nodded. "Lissa is even making sure of that, along with the people keeping you occupied," Dr Olendzki said. She walked over and started untangling me from all these tubes and then she helped me up and handed me a pair of clean clothes and they left to let me get changed and when I was in my jeans and red T-Shirt I walked out and everyone looked at me and I glared. Mia handed me a bear that was in a weaven wooden basket and was wrapped in plastic, a balloon and card saying Get Well Soon in big bold letters on the front, the letters were purple and sparkly, they were pretty. I hugged Mia and she hugged me back and I looked to Lissa and she had all of my stuff and we walked back to my Lissa and my rooma and on the walk there everyone was staring at me, some people were wide eyed and some were just staring in shock and I glared at them all.

When we got inside I was glad to be away from the stares and I put everythign down and flopped face first into my bed and then sat up and looked at the spa in the corner of the room and started stripping to my bra and underwear, but then I remembered other people were in the room and I looked at them while blushing bright red and noticed that they were turned around and I quickly got undressed and into my burgendy bikini that I wore when we went to that party of Adrian's. I tapped them on the shoulder when I was dressed and they turned around and then I ran up to the spa and got in and sat in there while everyone looked at me.

* * *

**Okay I know this isn't the greatest but I'm getting there and sorry for it being short but yea couldn't think of anything at the time **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this is chapter 6 and sorry it's soo late I've been a little busy and I didn't really know what to write, so I went back and re-read it all and yeah.**

**Thanks to -Ice for the suggestion and I think I might use it later on in a few chsapters because it's a really great idea. Thanx! XD**

**_So here's the chapter right after the break XD ... ... ... ... ... lawl, just the song! XD_**

_

* * *

_

I'm through with standin' in lines to clubs I'll never get in

_It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win_  
_This life hasn't turned out_  
_Quite the way I want it to be_  
_(Tell me what you want)_

_I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs_  
_And a bathroom I can play baseball in_  
_And a king size tub_  
_Big enough for ten plus me_  
_(Yeah, so what you need?)_

_I need a a credit card that's got no limit_  
_And a big black jet with a bedroom in it_  
_Gonna join the mile high club_  
_At thirty-seven thousand feet_  
_(Been there, done that)_

_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars_  
_My own star on Hollywood Boulevard_  
_Somewhere between Cher_  
_And James Dean is fine for me_  
_(So how you gonna do it?)_

_I'm gonna trade this life_  
_For fortune and fame_  
_I'd even cut my hair_  
_And change my name_

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars_  
_And live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars_  
_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_  
_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_  
_In the VIP with the movie stars_  
_Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there_  
_Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair_

_And well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_  
_Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

_I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels_  
_Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes_  
_Sign a couple autographs_  
_So I can eat my meals for free_  
_(I'll have the quesadilla, ha, ha)_

_I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion_  
_Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion_  
_Gonna date a centerfold that loves_  
_To blow my money for me_  
_[ From: .]_  
_(So how you gonna do it?)_

_I'm gonna trade this life_  
_For fortune and fame_  
_I'd even cut my hair_  
_And change my name_

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars_  
_And live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars_  
_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_  
_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_  
_In the VIP with the movie stars_  
_Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there_  
_Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair_

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms_  
_With the latest dictionary of today's who's who_  
_They'll get you anything with that evil smile_  
_Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial_

_Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

_I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors_  
_Gonna pop my pills from a Pez dispenser_  
_Get washed-up singers writin' all my songs_  
_Lipsynk 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong_

_Well, we all just wanna be big rockstars_  
_And live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars_  
_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_  
_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_  
_In the VIP with the movie stars_  
_Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there_  
_Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair_

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms_  
_With the latest dictionary of today's who's who_  
_They'll get you anything with that evil smile_  
_Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial_

_Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_  
_Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_  


* * *

Silenced Forever

Chapter 5:

_... ... ... ... ... ...a few days later... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Okay I still wasn't sure if I should be annoyed or worried that I couldn't talk any more, but the fun part was that I pissed everyone off when I didn't answer which made me want to laugh. But, it did make Lissa and Dimitri laugh.

Dimitri was with me twenty-four-seven because Alberta wanted somebody to be there to look out for me and she would've done it herself if she wasn't so busy so she got Dimitri to do it, which he must have accepted because then we wouldn't be walking around campus: well him walking, me skipping.

"Rose don't go too far," Dimitri said. I felt like a little kid being told by his father 'not to go too far'. I didn't like it, not one bit, so I stuck my toungue out at him and ran towards Lissa's classroom and knocked on the door. Dimitri was following me but he got a little lost.

"Come in Rose," I heard the teacher say. I walked inside. "What do you want?" she asked. What, didn't she know I couldn't talk? Or did she forget.

I pointed to Lissa and she gave me a weird look so I went over to her and started pointing to her and then the door. Lissa spoke up. "She needs me," she said.

The teacher looked at Lissa and then back up at me. "Is it important?" she asked. I nodded and got out my notepad. _I ditched Belikov, _I wrote and showed Lissa and she laughed. "Guardian Belikov is on a shift and when he's on shifts I'm supposed to look after Rose," she lied.

"Okay then. Go," the teacher said and I skipped out the door and shut it. Some people looked at Lissa with envy.

"Thank God, that was soo boring in there," Lissa said when we got outside.

_You can thank me later, _I wrote and showed her and she laughed. I seen Dimitri run around the corner and look at me in relief. "Rose why is Lissa with you? Isn't she supposed to be in class?" he asked.

_I got bored, _I wrote and showed him and he looked up at me when he finished reading and I shrugged. Lissa was laughing. "And I was bored," Lissa said. I smiled at him and skipped past him and Lissa skipped beside me.

Dimtri groaned. "I never thought it'd be soo hard looking after you, Rose. Now you add another to the list?" he said annoyed and I turned around and skipped up to him.

_Just imagine what it'd be like when you're guarding Lissa, _I wrote and showed him and he groaned. "Don't make me think about that just yet, you better keep her in line and not encourage her," he said and I lauhged, silently. _Don't worry, I'll be encouraging her and helping her, _I wrote and showed him and he groaned.

Lissa was looking at us. "I'm not that bad," she said and smiled. _Yeah, your worst, _I wrote and showed her and she slapped me playfully on the head. I smiled at her and Dimitri read what I wrote and started laughing. Lissa and I started skipping away and Dimitri followed us wherever we went. I suddenly stopped and Lissa stopped and looked at me. _I wanna go shopping, _I wrote and showed Dimitri and then Lissa.

"Rose I don't think that's a good idea," Dimitri said.

"I think it's a perfect idea," Lissa said. "How about Saturday when I have the day off?" Lissa suggested and I nodded. Lissa and I started skipping again. Dimitri soon had a hold on the back of our shirts and making us walk, and if we tried skipping we wouldn't go anywhere.

"Hey Belikov," I heard one guy say and Dimitri nodded in recognition. The guy laughed. "Well that's a good way to keep them in line," he said, Dimitri rolled his eyes and I could tell he didn't like him so stuck my finger up at the guardian and Lissa laughed, along with me-but me silently. The guardian looked at me shocked and I grinned at him.

"Rose," I heard Dimitri growl. "You are going to see Alberta now," he said and my eyes widened and I shook my head.

_No, please no, no, no, no, no no ***Puppy dog eyes*** you can't say 'no' to Puppy dog face, _I wrote and showed him and when he looked up at me I did my little puppy dog eyes. "No Rose, you're going to see her now," he said to me and I frowned. "Yep no way out of it Rose," he said.

"Well can I come?" Lissa asked.

"I think it'd be safe if you went to class, Princess," Dimitri said.

"I hate people calling me that just _please _call me Lissa, it's what I like not Vasalissa or Princess or anything like that, just Lissa," she said. I could feel her temper rising and I could tell it was from Spirit's darkness so I took it away and she looked at me gratefully. "Thankyou Rose, but you have to stop doing that."

I shrugged and she sighed and waved and then walked back to class while Dimitri dragged me to the Alberta's office and knocked on her door. "Come in," I heard Alberta call from the otherside and Dimitri dragged me inside by the back of my shirt when I tried to run away.

Dimitri flopped me down in a chair and looked at Alberta. "She is a terror, worst than a three year old," he said looking at her wide eyed. I poked my tongue out at him and he shook his head. "She is _soo _weird."

_I know, Comrade. Get use to it and man-up buddy or else I'll make you, _I wrote and showed him and he shook his head. I showed Alberts and she laughed. "I know, she can be over-bearing but she's Rose: she can't help herself," Alberta said and I slammed my fist on the table and stood up. _I'm not over-bearing and I can help myself he's just boring and won't say a word unless I slap it out of him, _I wrote and showed her. Alberta laughed. "Rose I promised your mom I'd look after you but seriously, you make it hard when your not co-operating," she said and laughed. _I do co-operate, it's just nobody-but Lissa-asks me to. And please tell Mr I-got-my-thong-in-a-bunch to stop being mean and tell him to let me go eat sugar :( he won't let me, _I wrote and showed her and she laughed. "Rose there's a reason we try keeping sugar away from you: you go hyper when you do," she said. _But it's fun, _I wrote and showed and her and smiled, nodding my head. "Dimitri, if you want just take her back to the infirmary and tell Dr Olendzki she's being a pest, Dr Olendzki will sort her out," Alberta said. "Oh and Rose wanted me to tell you to stop being mean and get your thong out of a knot," she said and Dimitri looked pissed and I bit my lip, trying to hold in a giggle and I laughed-silently-and ran out Alberta's office with Dimitri chacing me.

"You get back here!" he yelled and I giggled-silently-and I ran around the whole Academy with Dimitri running after me but I got puffed and sat in a puddle and it made Dimitri laugh and I waved it off. I laid down and got mud all up my back but I ignored it. I laid down and once I had catched my breath, I stood up and walked back to my dorm and had a shower while Dimitri waited outside and I put my Tweetie jammies on and I brushed my teeth and went back into my bedroom and Dimitri looked at me weirdly and I yawned and walked over to my bed, climbing under the covers and patting the spot beside me and Dimitri came and sat down beside me but I pulled him down and snuggled up next to him and went to sleep.

* * *

**_So this is the end of this chapter and I will put up another chapter soon, it may take day or something because I'm working on another story at the moment and I need to get as much as I can on it. It's a Crossover and it's between Twilight/Vampire Diaries and Night World... ... ...so yeah. _**

**_It's about Bella and she's a witch and she used a charm to make her look like a girl-Bella Swan-who died two years ago in a car accident and she's got two cousins, who are like her sisters and they're called Thea and Blaise, she's also a daughter of Hellewise, an actual descendent. But then Bella tells the Cullen's who she really is-Jez Maria Harman-and they feel betrayed by her-especially Edward-and they leave, but they go to New York and New York is where Jez (Bella) is from so she goes back there to live with Grandma Harman, Thea and Blaise and runs into the Cullen's and then she does a spell to bring her true love to her and she meets a wonderful mysterious guy-a vampire. _**

**_Lawl yeah it still not finished though :D _**

**_Anyway tell me what ya think about it! XD ~_~_**

**_-Love WIERD101_**


End file.
